


America forever

by Phant0mb



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0mb/pseuds/Phant0mb
Summary: After a fearsome battle on the enclave oil rig the chosen one met his Mach at the hands of frank Horrigan. With a defeat at the hands of the enclave the western brotherhood of steels was destroyed members went east or were executed by the enclave. The NCR a young nation taking its first breaths was destroyed when the enclave bombed shady sands. Now over 40 years later the United States of America has been reborn and is about to got to war with Caesars legion.





	America forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what if scenario about fallout 2. This is just a look at what happened if the enclave won in fallout 2. If you would want me to make this into a full story comment down below otherwise I’ll keep as it is.

Poseidon oil rig 2241

An alarm could be heard ringing all across the oil rig as soldiers raced to there vertibirds. Dr. Autumn was in his office gathering papers before he left the oil rig. As he was about to leave an enclave officer ran into his office. “Doctor autumn sir, we have news from horrigan. The intruders have been taken care of.” Said the enclave officer who was trying to catch his breath. “Did he stop them before they reached the oil rigs reactor?” The officer nodded. “Well tell our troops to halt the evacuation. With this little incident out of the way we should focus on striking at shady sands. I assume the president has been informed already.” Said dr. Autumn “sir, the Presidents dead and the Vice Presidents hiding in his office.”  “Oh I guess go tell Vice pres- I mean President bird about the status of our situation.

***

New Vegas, Nevada 2281

a enclave officer was at the lucky 38 meeting with Governor House. “I assure you General that the platinum chip is the weapon we need to destroy the Legion.” Said Governor House. “That is all well in good sir, but I need to now what it is so I can tell President autumn.” Said the General. “I don’t want to spoil the surprise.” Said governor house.

Governor House was not a man to be trifled with. He was over 200 at this point. He used tv screens to communicate no one has ever seen his face. “I wouldn’t worry General, robco has been a close to the u.s government for many years and when have we ever let you down.” The General took a second to think. “You maybe right Governor house, I guess we will just have to trust you word on it. But by you enthusiasm this must be some weapon.” Said the General. “Oh dear general, it will be a game changer.”

***

Nipton, Nevada 2281

Vulpes Inculta Caesar’s greatest frumentarii was spying on a town from a distance. “Such a wicked place. They will soon learn their lesson.” Said Vulpes. Cato Vulpes second in command walked up to him. “Vertibird incoming.” Said Cato.

Vulpes and the other legionaries hid as the vertibird flew over. “Did it spot us?” Said Cato. Vulpes glances at the vertibird. “It’s not turning around.” Said Vulpes “vertibirds this far out, and this late. You know there’s probably an eye-bot near by.” Said Cato. “I’m getting tiered of your complaining Cato.” Responded Vulpes. Vulpes looked at the vertibird then to nipton. “Cato tell the others we strike at dawn.”

***

hoover dam, Nevada 2281

an enclave officer walked towards the door to the commanders office. The officer was nervous he had sweat dripping from his head. He was breathing heavily. The door to the office was guarded by soldiers. There where screams from behind the door. The officer opened the door and walked in. There a giant US flag hanging in the room. In front of the flag was frank horrigan torturing a officer. “You thought you could deceive us mute. Tell me are their any other spies I should know about?” Said Frank horrigan. “I’ll never talk.” Said the beaten officer. “Then I’m afraid you ride is over mute.” Said Frank horrigan as impaled the officer with his wrist blade. The officer was coughing up blood. “True to Caesar!” Yelled the officer as blood spilled out of his mouth.

His body landed in the floor. Frank horrigan looked at the officer standing at the door way. “What do you want.” Said Frank horrigan. The officer was so stunned by the brutality that he almost forgot to answer. “I have a letter from President autumn.” Said the officer. Frank horrigan walked over to the officer each foot step shook the ground. The massive mutant stood over the officer staring him down from behind the helmet. He took the note out of the officer’s hands almost throwing the officer to the wall. “Leave and bring a clean up crew to pick up the mess.” Said Frank horrigan. The officer nodded and quickly left the room.

Good springs, Nevada 2281

A man with a checkered suit stood on a hill watching an eye-bot fly by. The sound of Dixie could be heard from the distance. The man lit a cigarette and began to walk over to three great Kahn’s. “Well benny is the eye-bot gone?” Asked one of the Kahn’s “Yes the big scary Eyebots gone.” Replied Benny. “I don’t Like this we are in vertibird range. If that eyebot saw us I don’t want to be a pile of goo on the floor.” Said the Kahn. “Will you relax we’ve gotten this far the enclave will never find out.” Said Benny. 

Brent looked over to see the courier that they captured was now awake. “Look who’s waking up over here.” Said Benny. the Courier has a look of fear on his face. “Can we get this over with.” Said the Kahn. “Kahn’s may kill someone with out looking them in the face. But I ant a fink ya dig.” Said Benny. “You’ve made your last delivery kid. The face your making look as if you were starring down Frank horrigan himself.” Benny pulled out of his suit a 9mm pistol. “From where your sitting it must seem like you’ve stuck a 18-carrot run of bad luck.” Benny pointed the gun at the courier. “Well the truth is the game was rigged from the start.” 


End file.
